How Do You Sleep?
by daydreamsfaraway
Summary: Rachel breaks and Quinn helps her clean. Literally. Part 1 of the How Do You Sleep? series. T for bad mouth!Quinn


Disclaimer: Okay. I DON'T OWN GLEE. I've been accepting that for a long long time. If I do own Glee, Faberry would be the most sexiest couple to grace the freaking small screen.

A/N: I am so sorry. I know,I know. I should be updating The Weeklong Anniversary, but I'm so obsessed with Glee right now that I really need to get this out of my mind. This is going to be like a multi story.. story. :D Sorry for the I wrote the draft during classes. Pretty crapped up? Babbling. OHWEEEELL. Enjoy please!

* * *

Rachel Berry ran to the bathroom,clutching her emergency slushie bag,tears starting to fall down. She locked the bathroom,dropped the bag and gripped the sink. She was absolutely crying now. Tears crashing down,breaths becoming scare and her body shaking like an erupting volcano. She looked like a complete mess. Slushied from head to toe. And it was all Quinn Fabray's fault. Fine, she did try to steal her boyfriend but she was over that. She wanted to scream,shriek or wail if it wasn't for her pitch perfect voice. She wanted to disappear but then again, Broadway was going to miss a star. She gripped the marble until her knuckles turned white and the brunette sank to the ground.

* * *

Quinn Fabray felt so crappy. After hundreds of Slushies thrown at RuPaul,this is the only time she felt so awful. She trudged to the bathroom and grumbled. She gripped the door knob and twisted it. The door was lock. She sighed and ran to Sue Sylvester's office. Thankfully,the tyrant wasn't there planning her world domination so she scooped the extra set of keys and jogged back to the bathroom. She entered the key,twisted it and kicked the door open. She found Rachel crying at the floor,the poor sink trapped under her death grip. Quinn felt her insides wrench. The diva looked at her with a stare mixed of confusion,anger and surprise. Rachel stood up immediately wiped wiped the tears from her face.

" Hey." Quinn said,breaking the awkward silence and closing the door.

Rachel didn't reply and stared down the door. Silence. Awkward silence.

" Hey Man hands. I'm talking to you." Quinn murmured,raising an arched eyebrow.

In a flash, Rachel slammed her to a wall." WHAT THE HELL TREASURE TRAIL?" shouted the blonde cheerleader. The brunette was shaking with anger.

" I AM RACHEL BARBARA BERRY! NOT TREASURE TRAIL,NOT MAN HANDS NOR RuPAUL! I HAVE A NAME QUINN!" the diva shouted and fell to the floor,crying uncontrollably. " Do you even know what it feels like to be slushied every single school day? The ingriedents affect my skin but worst of all, my confidence,QUINN,MY CONFIDENCE! Why do you even order the boys to throw slushies at me? Fine, I had ulterior motives regarding my feelings about Finn and I can assure you that I have no chance of chasing him any further. You are safe and just please leave me alone." murmured Rachel between sobs. The Cheerio felt goosebumps and sighed. She walked to Rachel and put her hand on her shoulder.

" Stand up Berry." Quinn ordered.

Rachel whipped her head and asked, " Pardon me?"

" Stand up before the slushie dries up."

The diva stood up uncertainly." There's no chair here so you'll have to sit on top of the sink." Quinn said,pointing at the marble. Rachel hopped at the sink when she felt the blonde's grip pull her down. " Wait, we'll have to rinse your hair first. Get down." The brunette blushed at the 'we' when Quinn rolled her eyes.

" Duh Berry. I meant me. Do you honestly think that you could rinse your hair by yourself under the faucet? I think not." the blonde beauty scoffed.

" Just so you know, I have plenty experience washing the slushie off my hair under the faucet. It's been a routine since the the start of high school." Rachel shot back,feeling a little bit hurt.

Quinn stopped. She felt a pang of guilt slice through her heart. She took the shampoo from the bag,squirted the green goo in her palm and began massaging the diva's scalp. Her brown locks were soft,even though damp. The awkward silence began creeping again.

" So, why are you here Quinn? Cleaning the slushie off my hair?" Rachel asked nervously,afraid the head bitch would retort.

Quinn didn't reply so Rachel gave up. " If you tell anybody, I will slushie you until you get pneumonia and lose your voice." Quinn threatened,then bit her tongue when she felt Rachel balled her fists against the cold sink and sobbed.

" Sorry." Quinn apologized,kicking herself inside. " I'm still a human who has feelings apparently. So let's just say I pitied you a while ago Man-Hands."

Rachel felt tears again in her eyes. After Quinn rinsed off the shampoo and conditioner, she gently pulled Rachel from the sink,made her sit on top of the sink and grabbed a towel, drying the shorter girl's long hair. She plugged in the hair dryer,took a comb and began fixing the star's hair. Rachel watched as Quinn combed her hair. The cheerleader was working hard cleaning her off, sweat trickling down her forehead. She took this opportunity to study the HBIC's features. Golden hair,hazel eyes and a tall but fit stature. No wonder this cheerleader was the most popular girl in school. She licked her lips and felt a blush creeping in her cheeks.

" What's up RuPaul? Imagining something dirty?" the girl she was studying snorted.

" Nothing." Rachel mumbled,looking down. Quinn took a makeup kit from the bag. Seriously, this bag is bottomless. she thought,laughing to herself.

" What's funny?"

" None of your business Berry." the head Cheerio snapped. She spread the makeup in the sink and gently lifted the diva's face with her left hand.

She applied the basics: foundation,mascara and eyeliner. Quinn hestitantly took the blush and looked at the diva's cheeks.

" I don't think I'll apply blush anymore. Since you're cheeks are red as a clown's. Continue that and everybody will think your having eye sex or something. " she said,making Rachel blush furiously. She tossed the blush aside and got lipstick. She applied it very slowly, resisting the temptation to make Rachel look like a scary clown.

" Do you still want gloss?" she asked, eying the lip gloss. The diva shyly nodded. She skimmed her index finger over the gloss and gently spread it on the singer's lips. She stopped for a second,surprised that Rachel's lips were so soft. She shoved the idea of kissing Berry in the lips,worried about her reputation and sexuality and not to mention her religion. She continued until Rachel's lips practically blinded her.

" I think that's enough. My lips are kind of sloppy." the brunette said,holding Quinn's wrist. The cheerleader nodded and proceeded to un-button the short girl's cardigan.

" What are you doing?" Rachel asked,her eyes wide and her voice snippy. Quinn rolled her eyes as if it was the dumbest question in the world. She tried to fight off the blush that was threatening to show in her cheeks.

" What do you think Treasure Trail? I'm unbuttoning you of course. Do you want to be drenched in slushie clothes? And don't be such a prude. I've seen the Cheerios half naked." said Quinn, continuing to un-button Rachel's horrible cardigan. Rachel took off her tank top,skirt and knee socks and all was left was her underwear. Quinn resisted with all her strength to not drool over the diva's body. For a short girl, her legs were long. And oh my God, TANNED. She grabbed the set of extra clothes that consists of a green cardigan,yellow tank top,red checkered plaid mini skirt,black socks and white flats. At least it wasn't some scary argyle sweater or an owl shirt. She hastily dressed the tanned girl and left Rachel to to put her socks and flats because if Quinn did that, things would get real rough. She stepped back and looked at the brunette.

" There you go Berry. If you tell this to anybody. I will kill you." she threatened. Rachel smiled and packed her things. Quinn walked to the brunette and spun her around.

" If this makes it any better." Quinn whispered and kissed her forehead. The cheerleader smiled and went out of the room,leaving the normally word vomiting diva speechless.

* * *

Since then, Quinn would secretly follow Rachel whenever the latter was slushied. It was another routine added in their lives. Rachel didn't have a chance to thank her because of the cheerleader stalking off after cleaning her like always. She found herself slowly falling in love with the blonde. Everything changed when Quinn discovered she was pregnant and Rachel grabbed the opportunity to sing to her. Later, they found out Finn wasn't the father of the baby but Puck. To make things worse, Rachel told this to Finn,leading him to break up with the pregnant girl. Rachel guilty, offered Quinn to beat her up but thankfully, the blonde refused. Now, Rachel must come up with something to earn the ex-Cheerio's forgiveness and friendship and maybe a little more,perhaps? But that's another story.

* * *

A/N: OMFG. Finally. Finished this. Sorry if the last part was really... messy. I was typing so fast so bear with me. Reviews are love. Please? I wrote this during classes so positive words will seriously make up for the Math crap. I MEAN SERIOUSLY, WHO NEEDS REAL NUMBERS? Tell me guys if I should write the sequel to this because it is going to be a multi story.. story. :D HAHAHAHAHAHA. So, BYEEE! See you!


End file.
